Hogwarts: The Final Year (Lily & James)
by mary.katharine
Summary: It's Lily Evans' final year at Hogwarts and she's been made Headgirl. She's expecting it to be a good year, but when she learns that the infuriating James Potter has been made Headboy she begins to second guess herself. However, when they're forced to spend more time together she finds that he really isn't as bad. She also discovers that something is going on in Slytherin house.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Oh my gosh you guys! I am so so so sorry! So, I uploaded this before and something weird happened with the letters and words where they showed up as random characters on a keyboard. I'm sorry for those of you who started reading it and realized that you couldn't because that's really annoying that that happened. I changed the way it was originally written for this one and I hope that you guys can enjoy it. Thanks so much!**

 **XOXO- Mary Kate**

(Lily's POV)

It was finally here! My final year at Hogwarts had arrived, and I had absolutely no idea how I felt about that. Marlene, Alice and I had just shoved our bags up above us were getting comfortable on the benches. Marlene and Alice had been my two best girl friends since second year when we had been assigned in Potions together and Marlene had messed it up so that it exploded all over us. We laughed and had later been half-heartedly scolded by Professor Slughorn who was trying hard not to laugh with us. We had grown closer the past two years since Severus and I weren't on speaking terms.

They both sat across from me and looked at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

Marlene sighed, "James Potter- that's what!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Nothing has changed- I don't see what you expect to happen between us. He's insufferable and I've ignored all the owls he's sent my way."

Alice grinned, "Oh stuff it Lily- everyone thinks you two would be adorable!"

I huffed and grabbed my book that I had laid out earlier. They both rolled their eyes. A few minutes later I heard small giggle and then the compartment door slid open. Sirius Black pressed me up against the window and stole the book from my hands, "What're you reading today, Evans?" He glanced at the cover, "Ah- Muggle reading."

Remus Lupin sat next to him and then James Potter sat beside Marlene. "What's that, Padfoot?" James eyed the book.

"Who knows, Prongsie. But I do know that I am much more interesting- here, you take it."

"Nah, just give it back to Evans. I've no interest in literature." Potter turned his head towards me and I was shocked. He was always doing stupid stunts to get my attention and now he was turning down a prime opportunity. Apparently some things had changed over the holiday. "Alright there, Evans?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

Clearing my throat, I answered him, "Fine, thank you. And you?"

He smiled at me, "Chipper."

Sirius glanced between the two of us suspiciously and then shook his head, "Something's not right in the world." James only chuckled and then started up a conversation with Marlene who just stared at him open mouthed.

Sirius stared at the two with what looked like a hint of jealousy and, seizing the moment, I swiped my book out of his hands and opened it back up to my page.  
"Oi, gimmie my book back Evans."

"Oh, since when do you read muggle literature?" I looked at him expectantly and Remus chuckled besides him.

"Since now." He answered, trying his best to sound mature.

"Oh leave her be, Sirius." Remus interjected before Sirius could get more out of hand.

I sighed and then looked at the clock that was hanging above the doorway. "I've gotta go- prefects meeting and all," reaching into my pocket I took out of my shiny Headgirl badge and pinned it on my shirt. I stood and made my way out of the compartment, dodging Sirius' outstretched foot. He pouted like a little kid and then I was on my way. Just as I was a jew compartments down, I heard Potter call out from behind me, "Wait up, Evans!"

Sighing, I spun on my heel to face him. He jogged towards me and then stopped a foot away from me, "Potter, I've got a meeting to be at. What is it?"

"Well I only thought we could walk down together; us being Headboy and girl and all." The badge seemed to gleam from his chest as I took in and mentally groaned.

"How'd you manage to get that position?" I pinched my arm subtly, making sure this wasn't a nightmare.

"I think Dumbledore's finally off his rocker, personally." He joked and started walking towards the compartment. I followed behind, almost at a jog trying to keep up with his long-legged pace.

I frowned at his joke and he instantly sobered up. "I've no idea how I got Headboy- but if it bothers you that much, I can try and get out of it," he offered.

Shaking my head, I felt a little guilty, "No, you got the job for a reason. Keep it; but if you mess this up for me..." I warned him and he only laughed before sliding the door open and allowing me to step in first.

"I know- you'll hex me or give me detention or whatever it is you think is a threat." we were the first ones to arrive and I sat closest to the window. James sat down opposite me and our feet almost touched each other. Feeling self-conscious, I slid mine back and waited for everyone else to arrive. It was silent, but not an awkward silence- it was comfortable and shortly after, the prefects started to trickle in. First was Remus, and then Snape came. After that there were a few sixth years that I didn't recognize and then Alice walked in. Realizing that everyone was here, I started the meeting.

It mainly consisted of handing out a bunch of forms and papers. James spoke a few times about patrols and the duties that we had to complete like planning something for the students to enjoy. He had the idea of a halloween party- it'd be a masquerade and we'd hire a wizard band and catering to supply food. I'd no idea how he managed to come up with that idea, but I won't like- it was impressive and sounded fun.

When we concluded it, I stepped out the door and James followed me. "That went well," he told me as he matched my brisk pace; that wasn't hard for him considering that it seemed as though I was trying to keep up with him.

"Yes it did," I tried to sound polite, but honestly I just wanted to get back to our compartment where I wouldn't be alone with Potter; I had no idea how to react to this new James. Remus and Alice had left with the rest of the prefects, and we had to make sure the compartment was like we had found it.

"Evans- wait!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me around. I stared up at him, "What's your problem today?" he narrowed his blue eyes at me and I shrinked back from his intense gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I guess I just feel a lot of pressure on myself because it's my final year and I'm Headgirl." I looked up at him and he sighed, letting go of my arm.

"Let's get back to the compartment- we're close to Hogwarts." He let me go in front of him and tried his best to stay at my pace.

Half an hour later, we were off the train. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful; Sirius had teased me and the girls had caught me up on the latest gossip. James and Remus were quiet for the most part other than the occasional comment and I wondered where Peter was.

James and I led the second years to the carriages and answered their questions on what was pulling them. I comforted the ones who could see them that needed the comfort. Once they were all in the carriages, I walked over to a carriage that Marlene and Alice were waiting in and hopped up next to them. And then, lucky me, Black, Lupin, and Potter sat with us as well. When I asked them where Peter was, they shrugged and said they hadn't seen him all day.

The ride went fast and Remus and James were much more talkative now then they had been on the train. Once we got there, the sorting ceremony and feast were a blur and the next thing I knew was that I was in front of the portrait waiting for James to get up to our dormitories so that we could pick a password. He came up with a giant grin on his face and I watched him warily. "What's got you in a great mood?" I asked him.

He raised his head as if he were just realizing I was waiting for him, "Hmm? Oh nothing- just the guys."

I nodded, "Well we've gotta decided on a password- any ideas?"

Just then, we heard voices around the corner and frowned at each other: everyone should be in their common room. We saw the black hair of Bellatrix Black come around first and then Lucius Malfoy. Behind them, was none other than Severus Snape. I flinched backward- he'd ignored me for most of the prefect meeting and had a few snide remarks about Potter to throw in.

James noticed and bit his lip, "C'mon, Evans" he spoke softly, "Let's go inside."

I gaped- any other time he would've taken this moment to hex Sev and get into a good fight with the other two, "B- but they aren't supposed to be out and roaming the halls at this time."

"Butterbeer- that's the password," he said to the portrait and it swung open revealing the stone entrance. He ushered me inside before any of them could spot us and then hurried in after me.

I nibbled on my bottom lip and glanced up at him- he was starting to walk towards the fireplace and I was still standing close to the entrance, "Thanks, Potter."

He turned his upper body towards me and gave me a crooked smile that had soft eyes, "For what? I just didn't want to see that git's face more than I have too." While it sounded like he meant that, I knew he did it because he knew Sev got to me.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit down on the giant red sofa that faced the fireplace. The room was stone but it still had a cozy feel to it. It had multiple tapestries hanging on the walls and carpets around the floor. There was a table on the opposite side of the room and multiple chairs around the room. None of the chairs were as big or looked as comfortable as the two that matched the couch I was on.

Potter joined me on the sofa and hung his arm on the back of it. We stared at the fire and after a while I tugged a blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over myself. Potter looked at me and I blushed under his intense stare. He cleared his throat, "Well, I think I'm gonna head to bed now. See ya in the morning, Evans."

I smiled slightly, "'Night, Potter." He stood and went up the stairs to his room that had the gold label "Headboy" on it. Soon after he left, I folded the blanket back up and went up to my own room. It had the normal Hogwarts bed on it which was great because they were huge. There were two window seats that overlooked the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow. A giant wardrobe took over one of the corners and a red chandelier carpet was in the middle of the floor. A door on the right side led to a huge bathroom that I had yet to explore.

Sighing, I decided I'd do that tomorrow and I quickly performed a spell to put my clothes and shoes neatly in the wardrobe. My school books flew neatly to the shelves that lined the upper half of the wall and the books I read for fun landed on a bookcase that was by my bed. I quickly changed into Soft pajama shorts and a t-shirt and then slid into bed, to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating on any of my stories for a while! I've been busy with summer school work and I just got back from the beach a few days ago so it's been pretty busy. And it's not gonna get any less busy cause I go back to school August 19! It's completely insane but I cannot wait to start highschool! :)**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, but I have to admit that it's definitely not my best so your are warned.**

XOXO

(Lily's POV)

The following morning flew by. Due to my lack of morning classes, I could've slept in; but I decided that I wanted to meet Marlene and Alice for breakfast so I had a quick shower and then got dressed in the normal Hogwarts attire. When I got down to the Great Hall, Alice and Mar were already seated and putting food onto their plates. I walked over to them and sat next to Marlene so that I was across from Alice.

"Hey," Alice smiled at me.

Smiling back, I scooped up something that slightly resembled hashbrowns, "Hi."

"And how are the Head's dormitories?" Marlene asked me as she shoveled food into her mouth. Out of the three of us, Marlene was definitely the one who ate and loved food the most.

"Oh my God, they're amazing! It has a huge common room. And holy crap- my room is insane! You guys totally have to come over soon." I started telling them all about the dorms when Sirius plopped down next to Marlene and Remus sat next to me. I was really starting to wonder what happened to Peter, when he sat next to Alice.

"C'mon, Evans! Stop boasting." Sirius whined like a five year old and glared at me.

I smirked at him, "Does it bother you that much?"

He nodded furiously, "Yes, yes it does."

Smiling innocently, I replied, "Good."

Remus chuckled beside me and shook his head as he bit into some toast, "Face it Pads- she lives to make you miserable."

Sirius rolled his eyes and, not for the first time, I silently questioned the nicknames they gave each other. More students began filing in and soon James came in and sat down on the other side of Alice. I had to hide a grin behind my hand because his hair was even more messy than usual: sticking out at the most random spots.

Looking over Alice's head he saw Peter, "'Morning, Pete. Where were you yesterday?"

Peter looked up from eating, he was always the quietest in the group, "Couldn't find you all on the train and I ended up missing the carriages so I had to walk back with a group of drunk fifth years who smuggled drinks into the train."

Sirius burst out laughing, while James and Remus just raised their eyebrows and kept quiet. James then turned to me and I could've sworn his eyes got lighter, but I wasn't sure. "Sleep well, Evans?"

"Yes, and you?" I tried to sound good natured but I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with this new side of James.

"Perfect." he speared some eggs on his fork and popped them into his mouth.

When Sirius cleared his throat, I realized that we were still staring at each other and I looked away quickly. Mar elbowed me and winked, which I only glared at her in return and then Sirius got out a piece of paper. Which couldn't mean anything good could come from it because he never did that willingly. "Prongsie, we need to discuss some things."

James arched an eyebrow at him warily, "What kind of things?" It almost sounded as if there was a warning in his tone and I took it that there was because Sirius only rolled his eyes.

"Not what you're thinking kind of things. It's our final year; which means our pranks have to be the best they've ever been. Like they say, 'Go big or go home.'"

I frowned at him, "That's a muggle saying, Black."

He glanced sideways at me, "I do have friends in the muggle world, you know. I find them... interesting?"

"Is that so?" I asked.

Just as he was about to respond, Marlene interrupted our bantering, "While this is all quite interesting, we have more important things to discuss. So, if you don't mind, we'll be leaving."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I'll go anywhere you want me to."

Remus looked as though he had a bad case of second-hand embarrassment, but Mar replied with something none of us would've expected, "Hmmm... I'll be in touch." She winked and then grabbed my hand while nodding at Alice to come with us.

Sirius just gaped at her and I almost thought I saw a little drool, but that couldn't be possible. Sirius Black did not drool over girls.

When we were out of the Great Hall, Marlene rounded a corner and then stopped us so that my back was to the wall and her and Alice were staring at me.

"Oh come on you guys- the staring again? Really?" I crossed my arms across my chest, "I wasn't even finished eating!"

"You and James were like making out with your eyes, Lil." Alice smirked at me.

I wrinkled my nose at her, "We were not! It was a normal amount of eye-contact!"

"Maybe for you, but James didn't look away from you until Sirius started talking about his new prank plans." Marlene gave me a huge grin and I groaned inwardly.

"Nothing's changed; he's still insufferable. Oh! And you're one to talk- leading Black on like that." I shot her a pointed look.

She clamped her mouth shut and then opened it back up, "Sirius and I are... complicated," she finished weakly.

I sighed, "Look, if you guys are wondering if anything happened between us last night while we were in the common room, the answer's no."

They both sighed, and raised their hands in surrender. "Fine. C'mon Mar, we've got class. See ya in Transfiguration, Lil." Alice waved goodbye and they both walked away.

I sighed and then thought about our conversation. James Potter had most definitely changed over the summer, and I really had no idea how to react to that. On the one hand, he was being super mature- on the other hand I didn't know how to act around him. The endless arguing was definitely easier to deal with then this new James.

Godric, why did everything have to be so complicated? It was only my first day back. Stepping away from the wall, I decided I needed some fresh air. So, I first headed towards my dorm to grab a book, and then, ten minutes later I found myself sitting in the courtyard for my free period.

The book I had chosen was one of William Shakespeare's, he was one of my favorites! Twenty minutes into it, the book was swiped out of my hands and I looked to the side I expected to see a person, was just empty space.

"'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind,'" James Potter frowned at the book in hands from above me.

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, "Potter! Broomsticks aren't allowed outside the quidditch field, you know."

His eyes met mine and they had a mischievous spark in them, "I'm aware."

"Well then what're you doing?" I stood up and attempted to take my book from his hands.

"You're not the only one with a free period, Evans. Thought we could both use some entertainment." He gripped his broom with one hand and lowered the book down to me with his other.

"For your information I was being entertained," I pointed out to him.

"Right- that book sounds all kinds of entertaining. Now, are you going to hop on or not?"

Snatching the book out of his hand, I answered him, "Absolutely not!"

He gave me a secret smile, "As you wish." And with that, he was gone. I stared at the empty space that was now in front of me. Shaking out of the confusion that had just come upon me, I began to sit back down on the bench, when an arm came out of nowhere, snaked around my waist, and picked me up.

Next thing I know, I'm on a broomstick sitting in front of James. "Potter!" I angled my body so that I could properly glare back at him and he just gave me a huge grin.

"Hey Evans, how ya doing?" He quickly looked past me to see where we were going, and then brought his attention back to me.

"If I'm being quite honest here, not that great," I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. My fear of heights was getting in the way, yet again.

"Hmmm... that so? Well I bet that putting your hands on the broom instead of gripping the edges of my shirt might help you with that situation." He gave me the most smug look I've ever seen in my life.

I glanced down at where my hands were on the hem of his shirt and quickly took them away and then placed them on the smooth wood of the broom. Sighing, I faced forward and tried extremely hard to look in front of me instead of below.

He cleared his throat from behind me, "So, where to today?"

"How about down?" I suggested through gritted teeth. I had made the mistake of glancing down and realized how high up we were.

"Yea... I dunno about that, I was actually thinking the quidditch field- You could see what it's like from my perspective."

And with that, we went even faster and I swallowed the scream that was about to erupt from my throat. In a matter of seconds we were flying above the stands by the quidditch field and James got even faster. Out of complete fear, I pressed my back closer to his chest and gripped the broom so hard that my knuckles turned white. James, on the other hand, chuckled softly in my ear, but I felt his grip subtly tighten around my waist. He flew around the Keeper's posts and then tilted the broom up so that we climbed up and up.

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and my eyes began to sting from the wind. James leveled out once we were so high up that the House flags were just tiny specks, and, forgetting myself, I let out a laugh. It was gorgeous up here- I could make out the purple and greys of the mountains in the distance and the crystal water of the lake. "Wow," I breathed out as I felt my body relax against his chest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" his breath tickled the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Yeah- it is." I felt my lips tease into a small smile and I turned my head around to face him. My breath caught in my throat because we were sharing the same breathing space.

"Lily..." he whispered my name and I swallowed. He leaned in slowly, and just as his lips were about to meet mine, I cleared my throat and he paused.

"We should probably going- my first class should be soon." I dropped my gaze down to his shoulder. I felt him sigh and lean away from me.

He laughed slightly, but I could tell it was forced, "Right- can't have Evans late for class can we now?" Looking up at him, I could see the little bit of hurt in his eyes that he wasn't able to conceal.

"James..." I tried to search for an explanation as to why I didn't kiss him, but, for once in my life I didn't have a good answer.

He smiled at me and then pointed the broom slightly down so that the descent was easy. I wasn't even worried about the height anymore- I was too busy wondering what would have happened if I had just kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah! I am so sorry guys, been away wayyy too long! School just started a few weeks ago and it's been crazy. I hate my schedule so freaking much . But anyways, here's my latest chapter... I didn't edit it by the way, so sorry if it's like really bad... :)

XOXO 3

(James' POV)

It was the middle of September and Lily and I had barely spoken since I had taken her on the ride on my broomstick. Something had shifted between us though. She no longer rolled her eyes at me when the boys and I pulled pranks on the first and second years, and she didn't leave the dining table right away when Sirius and I got there. But we still never talked much when we were together- even patrolling the halls with her had an unexpected awkwardness.

"James- Jamesie!" A pillow came out of no where and hit me in the face, thus knocking me back.

I picked it up and glared at Sirius, "What?"

"I've been calling your name for ten minutes!" Sirius gestured at the books and papers scattered around him, "We've got papers to write and pages to read, remember?"

"Sorry-just a little preoccupied I guess," I shook my head and picked up a book.

A second after, Sirius grabbed it out of my hands and tossed it casually over his shoulder, "Yeah, I've noticed- I noticed the second day of classes. Mate, It's been four weeks of you acting strange. What's wrong?"

"Nothing- just trying to get back into the swing of things I suppose." I shrugged and moved so that my legs hung over the edge of my bed. We had come up to my dorm room an hour and a half ago to get started on papers, and so far I had written one line and Sirius hadn't even gotten that far. Remus was supposed to help us, but Lily asked him to study Charms with her and I told him to go with her.

"Liar- you've never cared about school before and now here we are studying!" Sirius huffed and sat down beside me.

"Yeah well maybe I care now that this is my last year and I need to seriously start getting ready to be an auror."

"Nah that's not the case. You'll become an auror no matter what; you've got the Potter name going for you. And c'mon, Prongs, I know that you've secretly always gotten good grades."

"Really Pads, I'm fine." I got up off the couch and rubbed my hand down my face.

"This hasn't got anything to do with that broomstick ride with Lily a few weeks ago, does it?" I spun around to face him, and he only arched an eyebrow at me.

"Wh- I-I don't know what-" I tried to get a complete sentence out but he cut me off.

"Don't start with me James- Marlene told me everything a week after it happened. You know, I'm actually kind of hurt that you didn't tell me," he gave me a wounded expression but I knew it didn't cut him that deep.

"Fine, ok? I took her on the Quidditch field for a ride. Nothing happened anyway," Grumbling, I started to change into pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"Oh I'm aware that _nothing_ happened; Mar made sure to make that clear to me. But she also said that you almost kissed Evans?!" he exclaimed wildly.

I grimaced and clasped my hand around the back of my neck, "Yeah- that mighta happened."

"Might have, or did?" he shook his head at me incredulously, "I thought you said this year would be different, James. I thought you said that you'd take things slow with her so that she'd fall for you."

"Well that plan obviously didn't happen!" I flopped back on the bed and spread my arms wide, "What should I do, Sir?"

"I dunno, mate, but I have noticed that Lily acts a little bit different around you now." he offered.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she seems to not mind being around you as much as she once had."

"Yeah but maybe only as friends."

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to reply, we heard the portrait open and Remus' voice, "It wasn't a problem helping you, Lily."

"Thanks Remus- sorry you didn't get to spend the night with the guys." Sirius gave me a wicked grin across the room at the sound of her voice.

"Sirius don't," I warned him in a harsh whisper as I watched the gears turn in his head.

He winked and bounded across the room. Whipping open the door, he called down below, "Hey Remus- how was studying?"

I heard the creaking of the stairs and then Remus' voice was closer, "Fine- James in there?"

"Yes he is," there was a pause and then, "Lily Flower- would you mind helping us study? Remus promised he would help me study for Defense Against the Dark Arts tonight and I know James is having trouble with a paper."

"We-" Lily began and then paused before starting again, "I'm sure James is fine, it's just a paper after all."

"No- been here for an hour or so and he's only got one line down. I'm sure you could help." I heard the smirk in his voice and buried my face in the pillows.

"Um... yeah I guess I can. Just let me put my bag away."

"Wonderful," he clapped his hands together and then reentered the room, "Was that so bad Jamsie?" I could only groan into my pillow.

When I looked up, Remus was leaning against the doorway, "You're a horrible person, Sirius." He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Yes well, tell me that again at their wedding" he sat down next to me.

"I just forgot, Peter asked me to meet him in the Great Hall to talk about some prank that he came up with. So, if you'll excuse me" I got off the bed and made my way to the doorway. When I turned around, Sirius just had an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You can't avoid her forever, mate."

"Well considering that I live across the hall from her, I already know that." Turning back around, I nearly bumped into Remus, "Excuse me."

He smirked at me, but left the doorway and sat next to Sirius. As I stepped out into the hallway, Lily was a few feet down and closing her door behind her.

"Oh- hey James," she gave me a shy smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I cleared my throat, "I was just going to meet Peter in the Great Hall, forgot that I told him I'd help him with something. Thanks for the offer to help me though."

She, just like the guys, gave me a strange look, "Really? You're going to the Great Hall? Where people are?"

I nodded cautiously, "Yeah... why?"

"James, you're in your pajamas." She gestured at my blue and grey striped pants.

"Oh... yeah well, I'm starting a trend." I forced a smile and put my hands on my hips, modeling it for her.

She chuckled quietly and then looked back up at me, "Whatever you say, Potter. Goodnight." She turned her body and was about to go back into her room when she turned her head to the side, "James... have you noticed anything weird going in Slytherin house?"

"Weird? I mean they're Slytherins Lil; you'll have to be more specific." I raised my eyebrows at her.

She turned back around and faced me full on, "There's a lot of whispering going on in their house and..." her eyes fell to the floor, "I was rounding the corner one day-because I was going to potions- and Sev was whispering harshly to Regulus and I swear I heard the word 'Darklord' in there."

I frowned, "Lily, are you sure? I mean, you could've just heard something else..."

Her head shot straight up, "I _know_ what I heard- how can you not believe me on this? I mean even if you didn't actually it's an opportune moment for you to get 'Snivellus' in trouble!"

I was shocked- I'd never seen Lily this infuriated, and especially not over me not believing her, "Okay okay- you heard what you heard... but maybe in the wrong context? And I grew up this summer- I'm not gonna jump on Snape every chance I get."

She gnawed on her lip and then nodded slightly, "Yeah- I suppose I could'a taken it the wrong way."

I looked down at her and then sighed, "Look Lily, if you hear anything else tell me okay?"

She nodded and took a step back towards her door and her eyes seemed like they didn't know where to look. They finally meant mine and she looked as though she were fighting some kind of inner battle. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she stepped towards me and pulled my head down to hers. Her lips brushed mine harshly and I gasped at the contact. Placing my hand on her hips I pulled her closer and her hands went from my face to where my hair meant the nape of my neck.

Pulling back slightly, I looked at her questioningly, "Lily?" I whispered her name.

Her eyes were big green orbs and I had to concentrate so I wouldn't get lost in them, "I- I'm sorry, I just had to..." she gazed off and frowned like she really didn't know why she had just done that.

I grinned slightly, "If I were to ask you to the first trip to Hogsmeade... what would your response be?"

She looked back in my eyes and got this secretive smile on her face, "Guess you'll just have to ask, won't you?" Pulling back all the way out of my arms, she turned and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

I blew out an exasperated breath and rubbed my hand down my face; that woman would be the death of me. When I walked back into my room, I flopped onto my bed and realized that Sirius and Remus were staring at me with open mouths. Sirius was the first one to speak, "What just bloody happened?"


	4. Author's Note

Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating in so long- this semester has been crazy. Sadly, my school won't let out till the day before Christmas Eve, but I'm hoping to get a chapter on before that, but who knows. I have a lot of projects coming up and midterms are right before break which ultimately sucks cause it means even less time writing. Literally the only thing that keeps me writing is my creative writing class that I'm taking this year and thank the Lord for that class because I'd probably go insane without it. I might be uploading a special holiday edition and then pick up where my story left off, but again, who knows. I hope everyone has a good and safe holiday season!

XOXO - Mary Kate


	5. Chapter 4

(Lily's POV)

I flopped onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Scrubbing my hand down my face, I gently touched my lips and remembered how soft James's were against mine. I didn't know why I kissed him, it was such a random time to do so… _Godric, he must think I'm a crazy person for doing that. Although, he did bring up taking me to Hogsmeade._ I shook my head, trying to get the kiss off my mind. I've been really tired lately, and what's been going on with Severus has been keeping my mind occupied lately. _I've just been out of it lately, that's why I kissed him, no other logical reason_ I attempted to convince myself. I shook my head, and began to fish through my head of other things to think about.

I thought about when I was younger, and how much fun Tunnie and I used to have, until I turned into her "freak" of a sister. About the time when we ran up the hill, to where the old tree grew and we first saw the boy with the long, black hair. Severus. My heart ached at the thought of him, at how distant we were now and how we acted like complete strangers. Something was clearly going on with him, and I wish I were there to comfort him, to make him get past this dark moment he was in. Except we weren't like that anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying my best to forget that horrible day in my fifth year. How he stood in front of me, surrounded by the majority of our year and a few other students from other years, and told me I meant nothing to him… how he called me that awful word and just walked away from me. I swallowed and opened my eyes, bring myself back to the present.

Shouting and sounds that resembled flesh being smacked came from James' room. I smiled at the thought of the three friends squabbling in his room. They always seemed to be poking fun at each other, yet only in a way that brothers could. Something slammed against the wall, and I assumed it was his door flying it open. My assumptions were correct when Sirius' voice became more clear. "Ow! What was that for, mate?"

"Your suggestions aren't needed when it comes to what I should do in my current predicament. Now, I have a paper to write and I don't need yours and Moony's input on what just happened," James exclaimed.

I bit my lip, doing my best to ignore the rest of the conversation because I knew James probably wouldn't appreciate it. I whispered a spell, and soft music was projected from the tip of my wand, acting like a radio from the muggle world. Grabbing my bag from beside the door I brought it back to my bed and tugged out my _Alchemy_ book. I snatched a quill, ink, and some paper out of my bag as well as a few sheets of paper. The last thing I remember that night is writing notes.

The next morning, I woke up with my face pressed against a page of my book. Luckily, my ink was somehow capped so my blankets hadn't been stained. Carefully, I pried the page off my cheek and shut the book before placing it into my bag along with the rest of the supplies. I checked the time and realized that I was ten minutes late for breakfast, which would quickly become forty with how long it takes me to get ready. I jumped off my bed and raced around my room, getting the stuff that I'd need for my shower and to get dressed.

Almost an hour later, i found myself entering the Great Hall. The four house tables were filled with all the students cramming their faces with breakfast. The soft sound of the hourglasses filling up was drowned out by the ceaseless chatter. Ghosts glided over heads and scared first years by popping out of their food. The professors sat at the head table, and spoke amongst themselves, every so often glancing up to look at the students. I spotted Mar sitting next to Sirius and the rest of the Marauders at the Gryffindor table, while Alice sat further down the table with Frank, probably whispering sweet-nothings in each other's ears. Deciding that I wasn't into being the third-wheel this morning, I made my way to Marlene.

"Hey, Mar," I plopped down in the seat across from her, and next to Remus. Peter was on Remus' other side, and across from Peter was James.

Marlene gave me a quick smile and then continued on with whatever her and Sirius were bickering about now. I laughed under my breath and grabbed a plate, practically piling any food within reach.

"'Morning, Lily," James' voice was soft as it reached my ears. A small shiver ran down my spine as I forced my eyes to meet his across the table. The corners of his lips were tipped upwards, showing that he was fighting a grin.

I cleared my throat, and felt a blush creep up my neck and spread across my cheeks, "Hello, James." The room seemed silent, but I knew that the chatter still continued. Our friends just seemed to stare at us and I dragged my eyes back to my plate, forcing the fork up to my mouth. Breakfast seemed as though it wouldn't go by fast enough. The group slowly began to chat again, and every now and then James or I added a comment. Our gazes met every so often, and I would always be the one to break eye contact first, still embarrassed about last night. Students around the hall began to disperse one by one, off to their morning classes. Professors left along with them. I got up to leave too, but not before James caught my eye again. He looked like he wanted to follow me out, but I willed him to stay put. He did.

Several hours later, I was sitting at a table in Advance Potions with James. We worked silently, and sometimes our hands our legs would brush against each other. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or by accident at this point. Either way, it was like we were school kids with crushes on each other, it was madness.

Half way through the class, James finally broke the silence, "Look, Lily, nothing has to come out of what happened last night. I think it's no secret about what I want, but I'm willing to ignore it if that's what you want. I just can't go on in silence anymore with you."

I looked up at him and softly nibbled on my bottom lip. Glancing around the room quickly, I made sure no one paid us any attention and grasped his hand in mine, "James…" I took a deep breath and started again, "James, I don't want you to ignore it. It wasn't a mistake, I was just embarrassed. You hadn't been acting the same around me this year so I figured you didn't want this anymore."

He blinked as if he couldn't believe what he just heard, "Wh- Lily! I've been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. Just because I've matured a little and picked a different method of gaining your affection does not mean that I no longer feel that way about you."

I felt my cheeks grow hotter by the second, "Well I'm sorry, I'm not quite used to the new you."

He paused for a minute, and then his lips began to twitch, "Lily Evans- I believe you just admitted to enjoying kissing me."

"That- that is not what I intended to say!" I exclaimed.

"That wasn't a denial," he stated as his grin began to spread wider. I swallowed and glanced everywhere but at him. "Evans, I believe you have plans this Saturday, all day."

"Oh really? Doing what, Potter?"

"Hogsmeade, with me." Out of nowhere, Slughorn dismissed the class due to some illness he was coming down with. Students gathered their books and began to file out of the room. I was in a daze, but snapped out of it when James quickly kissed me on the cheek and left the room as well. I brushed my fingertips across it and looked across the room at where Severus stood watching me with fire in his eyes.

 **A/N** "I am so so so sorry for my +6 months of absence. This last semester was crazy with student council, track, band, and school in general. I missed my fanfiction account so much, and you all have no idea how good it feels to be uploading again. So, with that said I have a few announcements to make. First of all, I made a Twitter page for this account where you guys can get updates about how the writing is going, as well as a few sneak peeks for the chapter I'm writing. I'm also hoping it allows me to stay in touch with you guys, if you wanted to tweet me fanart you make, or questions you have that you're dying to know. So, follow me there fanfictionlove0 . Secondly, school officially ended for me this past Friday, so I want to do something new this summer. I want to begin to upload my stories once a week, and I'm thinking for this story it'll be Tuesdays, because that's when I'm uploading this chapter. I do have a job this summer, as well as a few other activities that might cause that schedule to be a problem, so again, that's where my twitter account will come in handy. Also, when school starts next fall, that might be a problem, but we'll get there when we get there. Thirdly, and this relates to my uploading schedule, I broke my wrist about three weeks ago horse back riding. Luckily, it was my left hand so I don't write with it; however, typing can be a pain sometimes with the angle it needs to be at as well as the pulling my fingers have (I had to have surgery on it so the incision sights sometimes bug me) so I am going to try to upload weekly, but it might not be done, again Twitter will be helpful for that. And, that is all I have to update you on right now. Thank you so much for supporting me, and as always read review!


	6. Chapter 5

(James POV)

I followed the flood of people out of Slughorn's Advanced Potions class with my heart racing. Lily Evans was finally going on a date with me. All the times I'd previously asked her out raced through my mind and I smiled slightly, thinking about how I used to dream of this day. The simplicity of it shocked me- I'd always thought she'd agree to bigger gestures. _She never agreed to it_ a voice nagged in the back of my head. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, not too caught up on the fact that I hadn't really given her an option in the first place. It's not like I could force her to go with me. However, the more I thought about Hogsmeade, the more nervous I became. This was my first date, hopefully of many, with Evans and it had to be perfect. She had to love it, she had to be amazed by it.

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I continued on through the corridors and made my way into the Great Hall. Students sat in small groups at the different tables. They talked amongst themselves, studied together, or played wizard games. I spied Sirius and Remus at Gryffindor's table and made my way over to them, "'Morning, mates. Where's Wormtail at?"

Sirius muttered something under his breath as Remus took down his queen in Wizard Chess and then looked up at me, "He's got a class, said he'd be down when it's ended." I sat down next to Remus and watched in silence as they carried on with their game. My thoughts again went to Lily and Hogsmeade and became more and more anxious. The next trip was in three days, and I seriously doubted I'd be prepared.

"James. James," I felt someone poke me in my arm. I lifted my head to see Remus staring at me, and turned to realize Sirius was too.

Remus poked me again with his long, skinny finger, "Oi!" I smacked his hand away, "Quit it, Moony." He snickered and glanced at Sirius.

"You seemed really out of it there Prongsie," Sirius swiped a lock of black hair out of his face and arched a brow at me. "Dreaming about a certain redhead again? It's hopeless Prongs. She played you with that kiss last night."

I glowered at him, "Shut it. She didn't play me; if you must know, she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me the next trip."

Sirius gaped at me and beside me Remus laughed quietly. "She agreed to go out with you?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah, why so surprised?" I smirked and glanced towards the doors to see Peter enter. He looked furious as he scanned the room, spotted us, and began to make his way over.

Sirius was completely unaware of Pete's entrance, and continued on, "You've been pining over the girl ever since our sorting and you didn't burst in here singing and yelling it to the whole bloody school! Something's not right in the world."

I shrugged my shoulders as Peter sat down next to Sirius and across from me.

"Oh trust me, all's right in the world," Peter spat bitterly.

"Why'd ya say that, Wormtail?" Sirius moved his light knight across the board and I saw Remus duck his head and grin, clearly happy with the move.

"Still chubby and short, still not smart, still being picked on by fifth years in the corridors. Trust me, life's still the same," he narrowed his eyes as Remus swiftly blocked in Sirius' king when Sirius didn't take notice.

Padfoot nudged his elbow, "Cheer up Wormy, we're almost outta here." Peter shrugged and looked away from the group, clearly still caught up in the drama of his life.

"So, back to my date with Evans, my first date of many mind you. What do I do? This can't be just any old date, it's gotta be something good, mates. Something the other blokes have never done with her," I glanced between the three, needing their advice in the matter.

"You could take her down to the Shrieking Shack, real romantic there James. Might even get you la-" Sirius helpfully suggested before I cut him off.

"No! Trust me, I've definitely thought about that, but I want to do it right with her. She's not just a girl, Pads."

He raised his hands in surrender, "I know, I know."

"Any other suggestions?"

"You could just go to Hogsmeade with her. Go to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. She's a simple girl, James. Just be chivalrous and I'm sure you'll be fine." I frowned at Remus' suggestion, but didn't brush it away. After nodding at him in thanks and saying goodbye to the boys I headed back to the Heads' Dorms.

Right as I was about to round the corner, I heard the portrait door swing open and then shut again. The man muttered something about rudeness under his breath. Peeking around the corner I watched Lily storm in the other direction. In front of her I caught black robes swish around the corner and she sped up to catch the person, who I guessed to be Snape. I immediately ran into the dorm, grabbed my invisibility cloak from the trunk by my four-poster bed, and ran to catch up with them. They were at the end of the hall they'd turned down, and although I couldn't hear them from where I was, I knew they were arguing.

Lily's hands flew everywhere, and I knew the expression she wore despite her back being turned to me because I'd been on the receiving end of her lectures for an extremely long time. Her cheeks were probably flushed, and her brows arched. Her full lips flying a mile a minute. I snuck forward, itching to hear Snape getting chewed out. As I inched around them, so that I could see both their faces, I was struck by how off I had been about her expression.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and she blinked rapidly. I assumed it was due to the wet streaks that ran down her cheeks. I swallowed, seeing her like this killed me. He'd broken her, broken my fireball. She wasn't telling him off, she wasn't accusing him. No, it looked as though she were pleading with him. It was silent when I got within hearing range, and stayed silent for what felt like forever. I finally tore my gaze away from her and looked at the slimeball who stood across from her.

He stared at her, his expression void of any sympathy, of any sign that he regretted calling her that awful name in fifth year. At his sides, his hands opened and closed repeatedly. Finally, I heard Lily's voice and it shook, "Sev, please. If you're in trouble I want you to talk to me."

He blinked once, and I saw his jaw clench. Then, he turned and walked away from her. A sob broke free, and it took me back to that day in the courtyard.

A younger Lily, one who had the smartest mouth I've ever heard crossed the green grass of the courtyard and marched up to Snape. She tapped him on his shoulder and has a conspirator's grin on her face. It wasn't one with trouble on it, but rather one that looked like she had a story to tell him. He was talking to some of the kids from Slytherin house and he froze as he felt her delicate finger on his bony, frail shoulders.

"Sev, you'll never guess-" Lily's soft voice carried around the quiet grounds. The surrounding students fell silent at the sight of Gryffindor's redheaded princess speaking to poor Severus Snape. Of course the students had noticed the pair talking in the corridors and acknowledged the two as friends, but the two had recently become distant. They'd thought the odd combination had finally come to an end.

Snape cut her off, "What are you doing?"

She blinked, and took a step back, clearly unprepared for his questioning. Evans, determined as ever, though forged on, "Well I thought that you'd want to know that-"

"Well, I don't care. Why would I care about what someone like you has to say?" He narrowed his beady eyes at her and she frowned.

She took a deep breath, however, and squared her shoulders. With a perfect brow arched, she tipped her chin up, "Someone like me?"

"A mudblood." He said it simply, as though it were just a casual term that could be slipped into any conversation. I remember watching Lily. She flinched, as though he had hit her. He turned, and walked away from her with his "friends" tailing behind him.

A ran back to the common room and quickly ditched the cloak on the couch by the fireplace. I ran back out to where she still stood and watched her fall to her knees. The world seemed to stop in that moment, in the moment I saw her break. Her shoulder shook with the force of her sobs and I made my way to her carefully. It was like I was approaching a wounded animal, which in a way, she was. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried. She buried her face in my jumper and I smoothed my hand down her wild hair.

Eventually, the tears stopped but I had no idea how long we'd sat there. A few younger students walked by, and stared. I glared at them and they soon hurried on their way. I glanced down at her after they left. Her body was curled into mine and her head was still buried. Her tiny hands were clenched into fists and rested on my chest.

"Lils?" I gently took my hand and lifted her chin up. Her eyes were shut, and she looked peaceful. "Lily?" I got the feeling that she was either asleep, or just didn't feel like being bothered. Either way, I didn't mind when I picked her up in my arms and made my way back to the portrait. I didn't mind climbing the stairs to our rooms or when I laid her on her bed and tugged off her sneakers. Nor did I mind when I pulled back the covers, set her in the middle, and then pulled them back up to her chin. She curled on her side, her hands still in fists. I smiled slightly. I did mind however, when I forced myself to get off her bed, and walk out of her room. She wasn't okay, she was deeply, deeply hurt. And that didn't set well with me.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! So, I know I'm uploading this chapter super late and I'm sorry because that sucks. But, it's still Tuesday here in the States which means I'm not too late for my uploading schedule. Just a reminder to follow me on twitter fanfictionlove0 for updates, sneak peeks, and more. I'm not too crazy about this chapter, to me it just seems all over the place and scattered which is driving me crazy, but a lot of the stuff that happened (especially with Pete and Sev) is important so don't forget about it! As always, please Read and Review!**

 **Love Ya!**

 **Mary Kate 3**


	7. Chapter 6

(Lily's POV)

My eyes were shut, and everything was black. It was peaceful, I was at ease as I rolled my body onto my side. The sheets were soft as I laid my hand on them. I let a soft sigh escape my lips and slowly, carefully eased my eyes open to see light streaming in from the window. I sat up and rest the weight of my body on my elbow, thinking back to the night before and instantly froze. _Sev._ My heart broke at the thought of him, and how I felt wrong for thinking that I'm a bad person for still wanting things to be okay. I remembered coming out of the dorms and wanting to spend the night in the libraries, studying. But as soon as I saw him, all my plans went out of my head and I just chased after him. I remembered our fight, how all I wanted to do was help him and how he just kept saying that he didn't need, and even if he had needed help, he didn't want it from the likes of me.

I had crumbled at his words, the wounds too deep to bear. I'd crumbled to the floor, and then James was there, taking me in his strong arms and soothing me with whispered words and soft touches. Squeezing my eyes shut, I did my best to rid the mortifying events of last night from my mind. James probably thought I was the biggest idiot right now, for wanting someone like Sev in my life. Dragging a hand down my face, I slowly sat on the edge of my bed and let my bare feet graze the cool floor of my dorm. I shuddered slightly from the chill but braced myself and stood up to begin my morning routine. Once I was done I sat in front of my mirror and carefully ran my long fingers through my knotted red hair. I plaited it quickly and pulled out a few strands to frame my freckled face. I took a step back and studied my outfit, making sure it followed the dress code. My white button down shirt was neatly tucked into a pleated skirt that ended just above my knees. Grey socks ended just below my knees. I went to my bed slip on some black shoes and before I left my room I tugged on a cardigan so I wouldn't be chilled in the drafty castle.

I made my way through the mass of students in the Great Hall so that I could reach my friends seated, yet again, with the Marauders. A small groan slipped past my lips as I noticed James' messy black hair among the and swallowed down my embarrassment from last night. Mar waved at me as she spotted me heading their way and I smiled back, mustering up more confidence than I thought I had. "Ah! There's the sleeping redhead that I love so much," Black smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Stuff it, Black. I'm not in the mood," I plopped down between Marlene and Remus, and grabbed a piece of toast off the closest platter.

"Hmm, it appears someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Sleep in my bed and that'll never happen, Lily Flower," he taunted and then glanced at the blonde on my left. "Isn't that right McKinnon?"

I arched a brow at her as she glared at Sirius before mumbling obscenities and going back to her food. He smirked triumphantly and then glanced over at James who was across from Remus. He quietly picked at his food, only occasionally sneaking glances at me. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him and then nudged him with his elbow, "Oi! Everything all right there Prongs? I don't think I've seen you this quiet in a while."

James nodded before shoving a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth which made Sirius' stare even more intense. Marlene, sensing the awkward situation striked up a conversation with Remus about one of their classes. I focused in on it, trying my best to not let my mind wander to two black haired boys: one sitting across from me and the other laughing at Slytherin table. Despite that, I couldn't help but notice as Sirius talked to James in hushed tones. After a while, I got up to leave, I needed to walk for a bit, get some fresh air.

A voice tugged me back though, "Lily-" I bit my lip and turned back to James who looked at me with concern in his eyes. He only said, "don't forget about the Heads' meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore this afternoon."

I opened my mouth and then snapped it closed. I'd completely forgot about the Heads' meeting. "Right, thanks James," I gave him a weak smile and made to go on my way, to follow Mar and the others out of the hall.

He stood up across the table and gathered his books, "You forgot, didn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "If you thought I remembered, why would you have bothered to remind me?"

His lips tipped up at the corners, giving away how much he liked it when I got firey with him. Instead of teasing me though, he replied with: "I've already got everything we need to talk about figured out, so don't worry."

I glanced down at the floor and then back at him before giving him a tiny, real smile, "Thanks." He nodded his head and then walked away, with me still staring at him. I groaned to myself, why did things have to be so strained between us right now? Taking a deep breath, I left the table.

A little after noon, I was headed back to the Heads' dorms to prepare for the meeting when I ran into Alice and Mar in the corridor. "Hey Lil" Alice smiled at me and I realized how much I'd missed my friends. Heads duties and then all this stuff with Sev and James had completely taken up all my time that I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with them.

"Hey!" I stopped across from them and shuffled my books from one arm to the other.

They fidgeted and kept glancing at each other before Mar blurted out, "We know about your date with James!" She slapped a hand over her mouth, as if it had been a struggle to keep the words in and she couldn't believe that she'd just admitted that.

I stared at them, finding it funny how they fumbled around right now. "Sirius told Mar after breakfast today. Apparently James told him sometime between yesterday and this morning," Alice chimed in.

I smiled slightly, "He kind of hijacked my Saturday… I wouldn't exactly say I was willing." I was totally willing, though.

"Why didn't you say something? This is huge. Do you know how many bets have been going on?" Marlene's eyes were huge. And I was indeed aware of the bets made behind my back about how long it would take me to fall in love with the "famous and charming" James Potter- most of which were started by James Potter himself.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I've been crazy busy lately," I explained.

"We know, we haven't really hung out for a few weeks." Alice crossed her arms, and I could see the little bit of hurt that slipped through her tough exterior.

"I know, I know. I promise, Sunday will be a girls' day- I'll even kick James out of the dorm so we can have it to ourselves," I gave them a smile, hoping they'd accept because I really, really missed both of them.

They smiled back, and both nodded their agreement. They'd be at my dorm at 5 pm on Sunday, whether I'd kicked James out or not. We said our farewells and I made my way to my dorm. James was already inside once I arrived and I dropped my books and bag off at the table.

He turned his around so he could look at me from his spot on the sofa by the fireplace. "Hey, Evans." his voice was soft and he cleared his throat before standing up. I walked over to the back of the sofa so that it was between us and gave him a tiny smile. He towered over me, and I could see the definition of muscle from all those years of quidditch under his jumper.

"Hey," my voice was nearly as soft as his. "Ready to go to Dumbledore's office?"

"Yeah," he walked around the sofa so he stood directly in front of me. "But first, I need to know that you're ok. Last night-" he blew out a breath and casually leaned back on the sofa, with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Before he could continue on, I cut in.

"Please, James. Not now- later, if you're that concerned, we can talk later. But I really just want to get past this meeting." I silently begged that he'd let it go. He was still and silent for a moment, but finally gave in and nodded. James then gestured towards the portrait, letting me go first.

As we walked to Dumbledore's office, he explained what he would present to the two professors at the meeting. It was the idea he'd come up with on the train- the masquerade. In the past few weeks he'd managed to come up with even more ideas and plans for the party. We'd decorate the Great Hall with floating pumpkins rather than the candles that were normally there. The four long tables that occupied the majority of the hall would be removed, save one which would be pushed against a wall to act as a buffet. Little circular tables would be spread out around the outer edges of the room so people could place their food and drinks on them, as well as to take a break from dancing. At the back of the hall, on the platform where the professors were normally seated, would be cleared for the wizard band James had picked out. In the middle of the room would be the dancing area.

This was exactly what he'd described to the professors when we'd arrived and they seemed extremely pleased. Especially McGonagall who'd been particularly interested and excited about the band. The date for the party was then set for October 31 and it was our job to make sure the word was spread and that everything was ready when the time came. Which made us a month and a half out from the dance. It was cutting it close, but James didn't seem to care. He seemed sure that it'd be a success. Before we left, Dumbledore glanced at us over his spectacles, "And how are you two working out?"

I felt my face heat, and knew that it was instantly five shades redder than I'd have liked. "I- w-what do you mean exactly? P-Professor?" I stammered through my choppy sentence, not quite sure what he'd been asking. James choked on a laugh beside me and it took everything in me to not elbow him in his ribs like a ten year old.

Dumbledore set his wise eyes on me and gave me a knowing look before asking all too innocently, "You two are getting along? No squabbles like I used to hear about in the years passed?" Oh Dumbledore, the school's biggest gossip.

James piped up, saving me from further humiliation, "Yes, Professor. We're behaving ourselves." HIs eyes sparked with mischief and I knew Dumbledore hadn't missed it as he hummed a goodbye to us.

As we entered the common room, I ambled over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and kicked off my shoes. As I curled up, leaning my back against the armrest, I tugged a blanket over me. When I glanced over my shoulder, James was still standing in the entrance. He was staring at the floor, frowning and then looked up. His eyes deepened as they met mine and I felt my mouth go slack, remembering what I'd promised before we'd left for the meeting.

He slowly made his way to me and I curled my knees tighter against my chest. The second he sat down, I focused my eyes on the flames that now danced in the stone fireplace and clenched my jaw.

"Lily," my name was a gentle caress as it slipped out of his soft lips. His fingers teased the edges of the blanket.

Dragging in a quick breath of air, I forced my eyes to look at the boy with the messy hair and crooked glasses. The boy who'd tormented me for the past six years, obnoxiously vying for my attention. And now, he sat next to me. He was utterly quiet, just waiting for me to speak, but suddenly my mouth was to dry and my lips seemed forever stuck together. He had matured, greatly. Yes, he had certainly filled out, and while his hair was still a tangle of knots it was someone more charming than it was before. His hazel eyes were warm as they stared back at me and his forearms, which were now visible because he'd pushed the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows, tensed. But there was more.

He truly seemed to care for me, for my well being. He was still wild, but at the same time it seemed more controlled, as if he knew the difference between reckless and adventurous. And I sat across from him now, finding myself wanting to fall asleep in his arms at night and kiss him awake in the morning, morning breath and all. But, with all of this, I sat utterly still and finally unlocked my lips to speak, "I don't know why you bother, James."

He blinked, completely taken back with what I'd said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I swallowed thickly and picked at my end of the blanket, "You sit here, as my friend, desperately wanting to comfort me. Why?"

"Lily-" he shook his head, incredulous, "How can you still not know? How can you still not understand. I've spelled it out for you in every shape and form. I love you, Lily Evans." His voice broke at my name, "I am _in_ love with you! And yet you still don't get it? You still don't understand why I'd do anything in this damn world to make sure you stayed safe and happy?"

My eyes widened at his outburst, at what he'd just admitted to me. Sure, he'd said it before, probably a thousand times. But it'd always been in a joking manner that I'd never bothered to take him seriously. "You can't possibly love me."

His jaw clenched as he forced his breathing to remain controlled, "And why not? I've never been fond of the rules you know."

"James-" my mouth tried to form the words I so desperately wanted to form for him. So that I could explain why it was so impossible. And there wasn't any eloquent way. I'd read so many books, seen the movies my father had forced me to watch with him. And yet, I still didn't know how the words just fell so easily from the characters' lips. How they made it all so tragically romantic baffled me completely. So rather than go with eloquence, I just blurted it out, "Freak"

He jerked back, his eyes widened and I realized he must have thought I meant him. I reached for him across the sofa and grasped his hand, "No James- not you."

He frowned, "Then who-" his voice faded off as realization slowly came over him. I swallowed.

"Freak," the word cut through the common room like a knife, "That's what Petunia calls me, when she bothers to acknowledge me at all." I couldn't bare to look at him anymore. But I knew I had to forge on before he cut me off, "And don't think for a second that I don't hear the whispers as I walk through the corridors, that I haven't heard them all seven years.

"How I'm 'just a filthy mudblood' and that I shouldn't even be allowed to be here. So, James," I still stared into the flames licking the air, "that's why I can't understand."

And then, arms wrapped around my shoulders and tugged me against a hard chest. He tucked my head under his chin and, just like the night before, smoothed his hand down my hair. "Evans," he whispered, "Don't think for a second that you don't belong here. You're the smartest witch I know, even Sirius admitted one night. I got him roaring drunk and when we were talking about- well when we were talk one night he said so himself, said you were the brightest witch of this age. He'd kill me if he knew I'd told you that though."

My lips twitched as I burrowed down against him and I felt his arms tighten around me. I shivered slightly as he dipped his head and dropped a kiss on my forehead, "Sleep Lily."

I looked up at him though, and searched his eyes, for what, I don't know. But, I leaned up anyways and kissed his jaw, then his cheeks, and finally, I brushed my lips across his. A sweet moan crossed his mouth and I caught it in mine before I drew back and rested my head on his chest, right above his heart.

"Bloody tease," he murmured but continued stroking my hair and back anyways. I drifted off to sleepy feeling at ease that night.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am so sorry that I didn't get a chapter up last week but I was busy so I couldn't find time. I know I have a few new followers for both this story and my profile, so thanks and welcome! Don't forget to follow me on twitter fanfictionlove0 for updates and sneak peeks on chapters. Also, if any of you have any questions for me or want me to read your stories feel free to message me! Thanks again guys, and as always, read and review!**

 **xoxo- Mary Kate**


	8. Chapter 7

Hogwarts: The Final Year

(Ch. 7)

(Lily's POV)-

Saturday. It was Saturday morning- 8:23 to be exact. Today was just like any other day, at least that was what I'd tried my best to convince myself all last night. But, to be exact, today marked my first date with James Potter. A year ago, had anyone told me I'd be going on a date with the prankster I'd have laughed in their face; however, here I was, standing in front of my mirror, fretting over what to wear to impress just him.

"Lily you look fantastic, stop worrying! Besides, it's James Potter: you could show up in nothing and he'd be impressed" Alice paused flipping through her latest issue of Wizards Weekly to calm me down.

Next to her, Mar snorted and arched a perfect eyebrow, "Ah yes, going nude would greatly impress James. In fact, I'm quite sure he'd be fine with just staying in if that was your choice of attire." Giggling, Alice turned the page and continued reading. I rolled my eyes at their teasing and turned around to face them. Mar studied my green dress and knitted cardigan with narrowed eyes before hopping off my bed and skipping towards my closet.

She sifted through it, pulling out articles of clothing and then putting them back in. Finally, she stopped at a tan, suede skirt. Studying if for a second, she threw it at me and continued her search through the closet.

Without question, I began undressing "So, what'd ya think James has planned?"

Alice, who was tearing some page out of the magazine glanced at me, "Probably a trip to the Shrieking Shack." I paused, the skirt halfway up my legs, and she started laughing at me. "I'm kidding Lils. Knowing James it's probably some big public thing where he parades you around Hogsmeade."

I rolled my eyes at her and caught the black turtleneck Mar threw at me, "I really hope he doesn't do that."

Mar shook her head at me as she finally made her way out of my closet holding a pair of booties, "I don't think he will. Sirius says he's super nervous about this. It actually seems kinda sweet if you ask me."

After tucking the turtle neck into my skirt, I tugged on the booties and stood in front of them for the final check. They smiled approvingly and stood up with me. "Shall we go show the boys then?" Mar stepped ahead of me and opened the door.

(James' POV)

Sirius stood in front of me, trying his best to tame my black mop of hair. He grunted in annoyance, a frown permanently etched in his face, and took a step back from me. The common room was dimly lit around us and Remus chuckled from the couch. Peter sat next to him, watching as always.

"I think that's as good as it's gonna get," Sirius studied my hair and I sighed, knowing it wasn't any better than it looked originally. I groaned collapsed into an armchair, waiting for Lily to come down.

"It's really not that bad, mate" Remus gave my hair a look and then turned to the others, looking for their opinions. They grunted their agreements and I rolled my eyes. Looks like Lily is just gonna have to settle for my messy mop of black hair. Other than that, I didn't look too bad: I had an olive green pullover on with khaki pants. The guys said I should keep it casual since we were just going to Hogsmeade. Fifteen minutes later I was just about to go upstairs and knock on Lily to see if she was almost ready. It was getting close to three and we had to get going if we were gonna make it before everything began to close down. But, just as I was getting out of my seat, I heard her door open, and the girls' voices carry from her room.

My heart began racing, and I stood up. The guys all looked at me with raised eyebrows, and then I sat back down again, rubbing my hands up and down the arms of the chair. I suppose I was a little anxious. A moment later, when I looked over my shoulder I saw the beautiful redhead herself. Nothing about it was slow, like it would've been in the movies. The world didn't stop as I saw her come down the stairs, the noises weren't toned out when I saw her gorgeous smile.

Nothing was different about her, she was still Lily. She'd always been gorgeous to me, always been jaw-dropping and show-stopping, and all the other words and phrases you can think of. It's just that this time, she was going out with me. This time, I could really prove to her that I wanted it this with her, that she had easily slipped her way into my world since the day I laid eyes on her. So, she stopped in front me and gave me a little smile before softly saying, "hey". So I smiled back, and said "hey" back, and before you know it, we were walking out the door.

An hour later we stood inside the sweet shop, and I was watching Lily drooling over which candies to pick out. "C'mon Lily, it's not that hard to decide which chocolate frog to get."

She turned towards me and threw me a look, "It is. I have a thousand cards with Salazar Slytherin on them. I want one with McGonagall."

I snorted, "McGonagall? Lils I don't think she has a card. Who told you she did?"

"Sirius, obviously. He said he's been trying to find one for ages," gingerly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Smirking, I reached around her and grabbed a box off the shelf, "Sirius is a big fat liar. There's no McGonagall card. If there was, Sirius would buy every box that existed until he found it."

She giggled, and I swear I'm such a damn little girl with a school crush because I would do anything to hear that sound for the rest of my life. Turning towards me she plucked the box from my hands and then snatched a magic wand out of a carton before heading to the register.

"If I get another Salazar Slytherin, you owe me a chocolate frog, Potter" she said as we made our way out of the candy store. I smiled, and shyly brushed the back of my hand against hers. Instead of shying away from me, I caught her bite her lip, trying to hide a smile as well. Seeing that reassured me, and I laced my fingers through hers.

Hours later, I followed Lily into the common room, smiling as she rambled on about her latest book. She was such a nerd, and I loved every part of her. It was almost eleven thirty and we'd spent the evening watching the sunset over the town, or rather that's how she spent the evening. My attention was fully on her. On how her hair shined under the orange and pink lighting, how her beautiful green eyes lit up as the first stars appeared. At that stunning smile she gave me when she caught me watching her.

"James?" Those beautiful, curious eyes were set on me, drawing me back to the present. She giggled and shook her head.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah?"

"I was just trying to say thanks, for today that is. It was terrific."

She didn't move as I slowly walked towards her, stopping only when our shoes nearly touched, "Of course. It was terrific for me too."

The gentle bob of her throat caught my atten as she swallowed. And she suddenly appeared unsure as her eyes flitted down to my lips and then back to meet my gaze. My own eyes dropped down to wear her teeth lightly bit into her soft, lush lips and I swallowed a groan. Leaning down, I brought my one to her waist and the other to cup the back of her head, tilting it up slightly to give me better access. Her eyes fell closed and I gently brushed my lips across hers. The kiss was soft and smooth- over before it had really even started and she was leaning forward slightly as I pulled away, almost as though she didn't want it to end.

I chuckled, wanting so badly to give her what she wanted. But it was getting late, and we should probably be headed to bed before one of the portraits reported to McGonagall that we were still up. I kissed her briefly on the forehead, whispering "Night, Lils."

She smiled up at me, "Goodnight." My eyes followed her up the stairs to her room.

A/N:

Hey guys! So it's obviously been a year... haha my bad. I'm just gonna upload whenever, because I really like this story. Sorry if it's kinda short. I should've elaborated more on their date and made it more detailed but I just wanted to get it up. If you guys have any requests on what you'd like to see just let me know! And as always please read and review! 3

xoxo

MK


End file.
